theorderofendymionfandomcom-20200214-history
Variable Blade
Overview The Variable Blade is every Endymion's close-combat weapon. It, like the Caster Rifle, utilizes Caster technology and is constructed personally by its wielder. The Variable Blade is the influence behind the Blade component of the Caster Rifle, and like the weapon it can be charged using caster shells in order to significantly increase its cutting power. The Variable Blade gets its name from its ability to freely change its form to suit the wielder's needs in close-range combat. Endymion have used many forms of the weapon ranging from clubs to spears and swords, although bladed weapons are preferred for their killing efficiency. Appearance The Variable Blade is very simple and functional in its design. The weapon does not possess any intricate designs that would inhibit the operator's efficiency in battles where every disadvantage could be lethally capitalized upon by the enemy. Its design consists of a a simple grip that can be extended indefinitely to form polearm weapons. The hilt consists of a cylindrical block with four Gen-Plug systems to accept caster shells. From the hilt sprouts a slender, rectangular blade with no thrusting tip in order to allow more force behind thrust attacks. On the opposite end is a pommel-like section called the Resevoir which balances the the weight of the weapon. This section also houses the liquid used for the formation of the blade and extensions of the grip, allowing broken blades to be quickly regenerated in combat. The Resevoir can also be charged by Vita energy, increasing its blunt force trauma. Construction and Function Like the Caster Rifle, the Variable Blade consists of four sections that comprise one single unit. However, unlike the Caster Rifle, which can be assembled seperately, the Variable Blade must be forged as a single weapon. Due to the complexity of the weapon that easily rivals its firearm counterpart, Variable Blades are incredibly difficult to create. Endymion often spend years forging and tuning their weapon until it is perfect. The effort is all worthwhile however, as the blades are highly durable and rugged which have allowed them to be used for millions of years before needing to be repaired. 'Blade Resevoir/Pommel' Located on the opposite end of the grip, a spherical object with studs is connected to the grip of the blade. The studs function as a counterweight, balancing the weapon and allowing it to be more easily handled. However, the most important factor of this section of the weapon is that it houses the liquid material used in the extension and retraction of the blade and grip. The blade resevoir allows broken Variable Blades to be restored without the need to painstakingly forge another. 'Grip' As its name suggest, the grip is where the operator grasps the weapon for manipulation. The grip is coated with a special material formed from the liquid in the blade resevoir that molds slightly to the wielder's hand in order to increase comfort and reduce the chances of the weapon slipping from the hand during high-velocity combat. However, the most notable factor of the grip is its ability to change its length at will. This allows it to adapt many forms ranging from small daggers to large polearms and beyond. 'Power Core/Hilt' The power core consist as a cylindrical hilt nearly twice the diameter of the grip. Located on the side of the hilt are four Gen-Plug devices which interface with caster shells in order to power up the weapon. A fully-powered Variable Blade with four attached caster shells can slice through a star. 'Blade' The blade is formed from the liquid resevoir and is razor sharp on a vita-molecular level. The blade is similar to a caster bolt in that it causes damage to the opponents life force. However, unlike the Caster Rifle which causes caustic damage to the victims system, the Variable blade only severs the lines of their life force. A charged blade emits an energy field around the physical blade, and behaves more similarly to the caster bolt, albeit with a significantly increased power output. However, the damage is immense and often any opponents are scattered into numerous particles of light after being cut down. Category:Technology Category:Copyright